Most Wanted
by Olicity1013
Summary: Oliver enlists Felicity's help in a new mission...winning him at the QC holiday charity bachelor auction.
1. Chapter 1

**Notes: So, this was my prompt from _rosietwiggs _for the Olicity Holiday's fic exchange. I hope I did her and the characters justice with this little 2 part piece of holiday fluff and romance. Enjoy!**

* * *

Very little scared Oliver Queen. Years of pain, torture, struggle, and survival had taught him that everything could be conquered if you knew how to approach it and showed no fear. However, his island experience hadn't covered the situation he found himself in at the moment. An island filled with mercenaries and crazed maniacs did not, after all, have bachelor auctions.

Years ago, he'd probably have been in his element, eager to see how many women wanted him-be it for his body or his money. This would have probably been the highlight of his year, being deemed one of the 'most eligible bachelors' in Starling City.

But that was a long time ago, and he was a totally different person now. The man he was today wanted nothing more than to be out on the streets shooting arrows into people, or back in the basement of Verdant, working out his aggression with Digg on the mats, Felicity planning their next mission, all while ogling him, not so subtly from her computers.

But, despite how much he might hate this, he hated the thought of disappointing his mother even more. She'd asked for so little of him since her release, which meant he couldn't say no when she asked him to participate in the holiday charity bachelor auction QC was putting on despite his misgivings. The company board, including Isabel, to his surprise, thought the auction would be seen as a gesture of goodwill by the community, as all the proceeds were going to charities helping rebuild the Glades.

The media coverage so far had been favorable, most likely, he thought, because the list of eligible bachelors spanned a wide range of Starling City professions. He'd been surprised so many men had agreed to participate, QC's reputation being what it was at the moment. But he figured it was the spirit of the event, and the holiday season itself. Still, it was with reluctance he'd agreed to his mother's request. But when, a few weeks later, he'd become aware that he was considered the 'top prize' of the auction, things had gotten uncomfortable.

He really didn't think he was at the top of the 'eligible bachelor' list, especially with Queen as his last name, but apparently, his mother, Thea, and quite a few women in the city thought otherwise judging by the media frenzy that had sprung up when his name was announced as a participant.

And then there was the problem of one of his mother's friends, Angela Forthington. He shuddered at the images the name conjured. Not that he didn't appreciate a pretty woman, of any age, but Angela was a very rich widow, a year younger than his mother, who was obsessed with him. She flirted lightly with him when Moira was around, but if she could get him alone, anywhere, it was a different story. He had to do everything he could to get her hands off him, and the innuendos she threw at him made him more uncomfortable than most of the situations he found himself in every day or night for that matter. So when she'd found out a date with him would be up for auction, she'd immediately set about informing him, that he would be hers. It was an outcome he was determined to avoid at all costs.

Which was why he'd come up with the brilliant idea to have Felicity save him from all this by outbidding everyone for him tonight. Well, he'd thought it was a brilliant idea. Felicity it seemed had thought otherwise, at least at first. Although he knew he'd never forget the look on her face when he'd asked her to bid on him. He could have sworn that once she'd absorbed the shock, something that looked a lot like desire had flashed through her eyes.

Of course, she'd immediately tried to convince him of the problems this could cause, and why he should choose someone else, or resign himself to the consequences. He'd admit, he'd had a moment of wondering if it was really wise to have Felicity bid on him, knowing full well, and thanks to Isabel, how some people thought of Felicity at QC right now. And he'd debated with himself if he should even ask, especially since Russia and the awkward conversation they'd had after. And if she'd said a flat out no, he'd have respected that.

But while she'd protested, she hadn't said no, so he'd persisted, playing it off as just another 'mission' and when that didn't work, he'd pulled the Angela card. He knew Felicity disliked the woman as much as he did, after having to rescue him several times from her over the past few months. He was pretty sure she'd take pity on him after hearing his desperation, if for no other reason than she enjoyed seeing him begging for her help.

Because, in the end, he'd ended up begging.

She'd stood strong against him through all his excuses, and bribes (he'd even promised to buy her a satellite for the Arrow Cave if she wanted it), and finally, he'd resorted to simple begging. It was that that apparently won her over. Well, that, and the fact that he'd told her he'd give her the money to bid on him. He'd hidden his amusement at the way her eyes had widened as he'd told her how much he'd be willing to spend for this 'mission.'

And while he knew she had misgivings, she'd finally agreed. And while he was extremely curious as to the reasons behind her decision, after all her protests, he had to admit that he was a damned lucky man to have her in his life, and willing to save him from something as stupid as a bachelor auction and an overeager Cougar.

And if he were being honest, the thought of actually having a real excuse to spend an evening with Felicity, outside of both their double lives, on an actual date, was more intriguing than anything else about this whole cockamamie plan.

Yes, things had been strained between them since Russia, but despite his rather ambiguous declaration of his possible feelings for her, he'd begun to take a closer look at what he truly wanted from his brilliant IT Girl Friday. And he'd realized that just maybe, he wasn't as opposed to ignoring his feelings as he'd thought.

In the past few months, Felicity had become more confident and self-assured, as well as more opinionated and stubborn when it came to challenging him. She called him out more frequently, and more often than not, she was right. But he also knew she had and would risk her life for him, and while he hated knowing that, he also knew that she put him, his safety, and the Arrow's mission above most things in her life and her belief in him was humbling.

Then there was the thought of the few times he'd almost lost her, and well, he didn't want to remember how bad the nightmares had been after that. Then there had been Allen. His teeth still clenched at the memory of the younger man, although he'd come to realize that he made a much better ally than enemy. It probably helped that he'd gone back to Central City and was out of Felicity's orbit, although he knew they remained friends. He didn't like it, but he understood. And if it made her happy, how could he not accept it? But the whole experience had begun to open a few doors in his mind about his feelings, as well as make him realize that keeping Felicity with him in a basement or next to him in his office did not make her oblivious to other men in the world. Or any less desirable to him.

Which was why, all this combined, had made him re-evaluate what he believed about his life and personal relationships. And after a lot of soul searching, and some not so subtle prodding from Digg, he'd realized that if there was anyone he wanted to take a chance on a relationship with, it was Felicity. The one woman who accepted all of him, the dark and light, the good and bad, the damaged and broken. She knew exactly who he was, and she accepted him. That right there was something he knew was worth everything. And while he would always worry about the danger anyone he let close to him would be in, he knew Felicity understood the risks better than anyone in his life.

Which was why this ridiculous plan, while it was going to cost him a pretty penny (even though it was all for charity) and get rid of the threat of Angela, had also seemed like the perfect first step towards making Felicity aware that he was ready to reconsider his views when it came to their relationship. The way she'd been acting around him lately, touching him more, talking to him about things again, and the way he caught her looking at him now and then through their glass walls, or from her computers as he worked out, told him she might not be adverse to things changing between them.

And he had to admit, he was looking forward to seeing her face when she saw him on the runway. And where that led—well, while the prize was officially a Christmas date with him, he'd had a lot of time to think over the past few weeks, and he'd had some pretty explicit ideas he wouldn't mind trying out with her, date or no date, if she were willing.

It was that thought alone that kept him going as the emcee began his introduction. Taking a deep breath, plastering on his 'fake smile' he walked through the curtains, keeping his moves slow and steady, knowing to most people, he would radiate charm and confidence. However, his gaze immediately sought out Felicity, knowing her reaction was really the only one he cared about.

As his eyes finally connected with hers (thankfully their table was front and center) he couldn't help but feel a burst of confidence, especially from the way her eyes widened as he began his walk down the runway. Taking a cue from the men who'd come before him, but refusing to stoop to their 'preening' level, he focused on Felicity, determined to get a reaction from her that hopefully, would give him an idea of where the evening might lead. He was so focused on her that he barely noticed the room explode into sound.

Felicity gritted her teeth as the room burst into life around her, people yelling over each other as they struggled to outbid one another before Oliver had made it halfway down the runway. For a group of people, many women and a few men, that were supposed to be the cream of the Starling City crop, it was rather embarrassing. But she held her ground, observing what was happening, waiting for the right time to make her move. Even if she wasn't quite sure why she'd agreed to this insane plan.

She'd been shocked when Oliver had asked her to win him in the auction. It was definitely not what she'd been expecting when he'd walked into her office and asked her for a favor. But, once she'd gotten over the shock, she'd realized that he was serious—and not just because he didn't want to be won by his mother's pushy friend Angela. Felicity had been the one to get Oliver out of several awkward situations with the older woman and she couldn't blame him for not wanting to spend a night alone with her. Although she'd gotten no little amusement from thinking of how uncomfortable it would make Oliver.

Still, she'd have been a fool not to consider the repercussions of her bidding on Oliver. She'd pretty much tuned out the rumors and gossip about her relationship with him that permeated QC over the past months. It hadn't been easy and there were days she wanted to scream or cry in frustration, but she'd done well at hiding that from everyone and taking her anger out on her couch pillows when she was at home.

It helped that she knew Oliver truly depended on her, and couldn't do what he did, in either of his jobs, without her. But still, this would no doubt stock the rumor mill for months to come. Not to mention Isabel's reaction, which she was sure would be epic. Still, the fact that he wanted her to do this, that he trusted her to 'save' him, even from Starling City's overeager Cougar population, that meant a lot.

And then there was the way he'd been looking at her over the past few months. It was definitely different from how strained things had been in the month after the 'Russia situation' as she'd dubbed it. She wasn't sure what had changed, although she knew Barry's appearance had struck something in Oliver. And she knew he'd taken her words seriously when she'd told him there hadn't been any other choice but to bring Barry in on his secret and she'd do it again in a heartbeat if it meant saving Oliver's life. Ever since then, he'd been looking at her in a different way. A way that made her heart race and her body tingle, and wonder if he might just be ready to think about letting himself care for her…as more than a friend.

And she knew full well the outcome of this evening was an actual date with Oliver Queen. She'd be lying to herself if she didn't admit that that was probably the largest part of why she'd agreed to his plan for tonight. That and the idea of what might happen on said date, or potentially, if she were reading the signs correctly, even before. Now all she had to do was actually outbid everyone else in the room.

Although judging from what the previous bachelors had gone for, and the frenzy that she was now seeing around Oliver, she wasn't exactly sure she could pull this off. She only hoped the ridiculous amount of money Oliver had told her to spend would do the trick. Because both Angela, and Isabel (much to her surprise), looked like they were ready to give everyone a run for their money. She gulped and tried to keep her calm, knowing she had to play this perfectly if she had any chance of pulling it off.

Until then, however, she was going to enjoy watching Oliver on the runway. There was no denying that he was one very sexy man. He wore one of his basic tailored suits that fit him perfectly, showing off his beautiful physique. He'd forgone a tie and left the top two buttons of his shirt undone. With his scruffy stubble and that heart stopping grin, he presented a picture of raw sensuality, just barely contained in the confines of his suit. Even more, his walk was confident, sexy, and said he knew the impact he was having on the people in the room. Hell, she couldn't blame half the women, and a few men, in attendance, for their reactions. She was trying not to drool herself. But a fierce sense of feminine satisfaction ran through her as she realized that unlike the other women in this room, she knew exactly what was beneath his suit.

But it was his eyes, unerringly focused on her as he progressed further down the runway that made her breathing shallow and her throat dry. The intensity in his gaze, as if she were the only person it the room that he wanted to see, well, it was enough to make any girl swoon. There was also a swell of pride that out of all the attractive, wealthy people so eagerly vying for a date with him, he hadn't seemed to notice any of them except her. It made her even more excited, if not a little nervous, for what might happen once this auction was over.

"Man, it's getting brutal!" Roy's voice could barely be heard among the crowd of voices now rapidly calling out bids, and Felicity noted that even Moira was looking a bit uncomfortable. She couldn't blame the older woman, after all, it wasn't every day you watched your business colleagues and supposed friends engage in a bidding war for your son.

With that thought, it was only then that she started paying attention to the actual bidding. Her jaw dropped when she realized it was already up to four thousand dollars. And Angela was leading the charge, an almost savage expression on her face. She swallowed hard, realizing the last bachelor had gone for two thousand. Oliver was well past that and climbing.

The sound of Isabel's voice, bringing the bidding up to five thousand, suddenly registered. Shooting a glance over at the other woman's table, she found the brunette giving her a triumphant look. It was quickly gone as Angela upped the bid and Isabel turned her attention to the older woman.

The look however, set something off in Felicity. The inner anger that always seemed to burn in her whenever Isabel said something insulting to her, or implied it about Oliver, was rising and the thought that the bitchy woman believed Felicity was no match for her tonight, well, Felicity's competitive nature, and, she realized, her not so hidden jealousy, rose to the surface. She felt a vindictive smile of her own taking shape as she steadied her nerves and waited. It would be worth it for the look on Isabel's face. And Angela's, for that matter as she noticed the older woman was now heatedly battling Isabel. The others in the room had quieted down, realizing they had nothing on the two women now staring each other down as they continually upped their bids.

Felicity could swear she physically felt Oliver's gaze intensify and she turned her attention back to where he stood on the stage. She could tell, from his expression, that he was wondering why she wasn't bidding. She gave him a reassuring look, hoping he'd get the message. When he gave a small, almost unnoticeable frown, she mouthed "trust me," hoping he could make the words out under the lights. When his shoulders relaxed imperceptibly, she knew the message had been received.

She deliberately ignored the look Moira was giving her, obviously having noticed the exchange. Instead, she focused all her attention on the two bickering women. She could feel the anticipation building within her, along with the satisfaction that Oliver's gaze was for her alone. It gave her the boost of confidence she needed as she waited for her moment.

"$8,000. I have a bid of $8,000 for a magical Christmas date with Oliver Queen, from Ms. Farthington. Do I hear $8500? Ms. Rochev, don't bow out now!"

Felicity looked over to see a furious expression on Isabel's face as the brunette considered her options. She wasn't surprised when she called out her bid. Nor was she surprised when Angela countered it.

"$9, 000 dollars! Do I hear more?"

With a hard glance at Angela, Isabel sank back to her seat, shaking her head with a brittle smile. However, a second later, her gaze moved to Felicity and the smile turned triumphant.

Felicity returned the smile with a tight one of her own, blood boiling. She could see the apprehension in Oliver's eyes, his almost pleading gaze on her as the auctioneer began his call.

"$9,000 going once. Going twice … So-"

"$9500."

Her voice was calm and clear despite the gasps that echoed around the room as she called out her bid, rising gracefully from her seat, her attention focused entirely on Oliver. The absolute relief shining in his eyes made her smile. The way the relief turned quickly to something more as they stared at each other…she swallowed hard, trying to keep her emotions under control, ignoring the shocked look Thea was giving her and Moira's triumphant grin. She could feel Isabel's gaze boring into her but she turned her attention to Angela. The older woman was stuttering, looking shocked, and shooting daggers her way.

She couldn't help herself. She gave the older woman a predatory smile. The power she felt in that moment was unlike anything she'd felt before. She'd brought this room to a dead silence, and while the attention trained on her would usually fluster her, Oliver's steady gaze, filled with a barely hidden heat that licked over her skin like fire, gave her a confidence she hadn't had before.

$9500 dollars!" The emcee's voice was hoarse. "Going one. Going twice. So-"

"$10,000!" Gasps again rang out throughout the room at Angela's voice. Felicity remained calm, her gaze focused intently on the other woman, now glaring triumphantly at her.

"$11,000." Her voice never wavered. The amount of money she'd just put on the table, even though it was Oliver's money, technically, should have her fainting. The knowing looks she was getting from those around the room, especially QC employees, should have bothered her. Isabel's irritated yet knowing look should have made her uncomfortable.

But instead, she felt empowered. She didn't know why, especially after all her misgivings. She smiled confidently as she looked around the room, trying not to give a totally inappropriate giggle as she saw Diggle's slightly shocked gaze trained on her from his position at the back of the room. She gave him a wink before turning back to Angela.

"$11,000! Going once. Going twice. So-"

"$11,500!"

Moira's gasp was audible next to her and Felicity tried hard not to look at Oliver's mother. She still had room to play with what Oliver had told her to spend and it was becoming pretty clear she was going to have to use it. But, as she saw the almost crazy look in Angela's eyes, she wondered if she could do it. Yes, it was only money, Oliver's money, but the amount she might have to spend…even for charity…

Turning her eyes back to Oliver, she found him still watching her with that steady, heated gaze. Her breath caught at the look, even as her eyes asked him what she should do…if it was really worth it to continue. If she got any sign from him to stop, she would. She wouldn't blame him either. A date fending off Angela certainly had to be more bearable than spending the amount she was considering.

But his eyes, as she looked into them, held a fire that made her breathless again, a heat that she could not mistake for anything other than desire. For all intents and purposes, despite his words from months before, it looked like Oliver wanted nothing more than her at that moment. Her heart started pounding in her chest and she felt, for a moment, as if they were the only two people in the world.

Then, he winked at her.

And she smiled, even as the auctioneer was making his final call.

"Going once for $11,500! Going twi-"

"$12,000."

She kept her eyes locked on Oliver, even as the room around them exploded into chaos. She wasn't aware of anything but the way he was looking at her, a slight curve to his lips the only outward sign of what he was feeling. Oliver Queen wasn't going home with anyone but her tonight.

She barely heard the auctioneer screaming "SOLD! SOLD for $12,000!" She never felt the piercing glare Angela shot her way as she collapsed back into her chair, never noticed the incredulous expression on Isabel's face. She was oblivious to Thea's whoops of joy and Moira's stunned expression. Even Digg's intense gaze went unnoticed as she and Oliver continued to stare at each other.

It felt like minutes but in reality, was only seconds. When Felicity finally came back to awareness, breaking away from Oliver's gaze to look around her, she felt the reaction settle in. It was sudden, but it hit like a tidal wave.

She's just spent $12,000 on a date with Oliver Queen. More accurately, Oliver had just spent $12,000 on a date with himself. She laughed almost hysterically even as she felt Thea's eager tug on her arm, the questions coming fast and furious.

"Thea, leave her be."

Felicity started at Oliver's voice behind her, unaware he'd even left the stage, and a second later, felt his hand come to rest on her shoulder. Heat shot through her body and she had to control a shudder of desire as she turned to face him, suddenly nervous.

"Felicity. Thank you." It was a simple sentiment, but she knew he was thanking her for a lot more than bidding on him. It was obvious in his eyes and his voice, especially the way he said her name. It was amazing the emotions he could convey in those four syllables. It also fanned the slow burn that had begun in her body when she'd seen him on the runway.

"You're welcome." She knew her voice was deeper than normal, could see when it registered with Oliver as his eyes darkened and his hand tightened on her shoulder. She really wasn't sure what might have happened next if Moira hadn't suddenly risen and pulled her son into a hug.

She forced her body to calm as she settled back into her chair as Oliver reclaimed his seat beside her after releasing his mother. Her breath caught as he slipped his arm across the back of her chair, coming to rest lightly across her shoulders. She told herself to relax as she watched him charm his mother and tease Thea about where he was taking Felicity on their date. Suddenly feeling a pair of eyes on her, she looked over to see a very displeased Isabel watching them.

It was childish, really, but Felicity couldn't help herself. She leaned a little closer to Oliver, whose arm came to rest fully around her shoulders, pulling her closer to his side. She noted Angela giving her an expression that would probably incinerate a lesser person. Her smile grew as she allowed her head to rest lightly on Oliver's shoulder, feeling him tense then relax as his hand began to play with strands of her hair.

She gasped quietly at the sensations coursing through her body, heart beating faster as he turned to look at her, his eyes darker than normal.

"You okay?" His voice was deep as he leaned closer, obviously enjoying the way her breathing quickened, uncaring of the looks he was getting from his mother, sister, and Roy.

"Fine, just making a point to certain people." She smiled into his eyes as his lips turned up into a grin she knew he rarely allowed anyone but her and Digg to see.

"And what's that?" His words were low but the look in his eyes made her heart skip another beat. Meeting his gaze, she allowed a knowing smile to overtake her lips.

"Just making it clear who you're leaving with tonight." The words, perhaps not quite what she'd meant to say but definitely what she was thinking, emerged before she could stop them.

As she realized this, she could feel a blush heating her cheeks and started to clarify her words. But all thought was lost when she saw how his eyes had darkened to near black, hand tight on her arm. Everything else faded away as she looked into his eyes, reading in them everything he wasn't saying.

It was only Thea's amused clearing of her throat that brought her out of her Oliver-induced daze and she knew she was blushing as he rose, pulling her with him.

"Well, that was fun." His voice was dry, although she could hear it was huskier than normal, and she thrilled a little to think she might be the cause. "But if you'll all excuse me, it's time I took Felicity home."

She gasped, blushing even more as Thea and Roy started laughing and Moira gave them a happy smile. She was about to say something so the people she respected didn't get the wrong idea, but Oliver grabbed her arm and was steering her through the crowd before she could speak. She managed a small wave to a grinning Thea before Oliver had pulled her towards the lobby. Moments later he was leading her down the steps of the building and towards the valet area.


	2. Chapter 2

He hadn't said a word as they walked, and not for the first time tonight, Felicity felt a little uncertain. Her brain was going a mile a minute, wondering what exactly happened next, if she wasn't just imagining things, when she suddenly noticed the cold night air on her bare shoulders. She shivered, wondering why she hadn't thought to bring a sweater or wrap, when she felt Oliver pull away to slip his arms out of his suit jacket. Seconds later, he was settling it around her shoulders and she was breathing in the unique but familiar scent of Oliver's cologne mixed with a hint of leather.

She pulled the coat tighter around her, turning to look up at him with a grateful smile. The smile disappeared as she saw the almost predatory way he was looking at her. Her mouth went dry and her heart started pounding again.

"You look good in my jacket." His voice was raspy and low, and she suddenly felt a little light on her feet. She must have swayed a bit because suddenly his arms were wrapped around her, pulling her into his body, sheltering her from the cold and blocking out everything around them as he stared into her eyes.

"I like wearing it." She bit her lip as she saw his eyes were nearly black. He was leaning down towards her when they heard a horn honk. Pulling back, but keeping his arm around her, he led her to the car, opening the door and helping her in, ignoring the looks he was getting from Digg.

Felicity was struggling to bring her body back under control, heart pounding so loudly she was sure Oliver and Digg could hear it. She shot a look at her friend in the driver's seat, blushing as he smiled back at her.

But her thoughts were quickly recaptured as Oliver slid in next to her, pulling her body against his, wrapping her tightly in his arms as he told Digg, in a voice that sounded slightly strained, to take them to her apartment.

The ride was silent, but Oliver's hands were busy, running up and down her sides, stroking the bare skin of her shoulders and her collarbone. He didn't try to kiss her again, something for which she was thankful because she really didn't want to kiss him with Diggle as their audience. But the anticipation was there and she couldn't wait to see what happened when they reached her apartment.

Because she was pretty sure she wasn't reading this wrong, and everything in her was hoping that when they got to her apartment, Oliver wouldn't be leaving. She wasn't sure what had changed, but it was clear something had. And despite everything, she found herself hoping that things might just work out for them in the end.

Oliver hadn't always had the control he'd developed after his five years of hell. But since that time, he prided himself on the fact that it took an extreme situation to make him completely lose control. And other than a few situations, most having to deal with Felicity in some kind of danger, he'd never lost it.

But he hadn't counted on Felicity's bare shoulders, beneath his suit jacket, and the look of desire he could clearly read in her eyes as she snuggled into his side as they headed for her apartment. Those factors combined had him on the edge of losing it and he was only surprised he'd managed to hang onto some thread of sanity so far.

She wasn't making it easy.

When he'd seen Isabel and Angela one-upping each other with their bids, but noted Felicity remained quiet, he'd had a second of worry. Not that Felicity wouldn't bid on him, but why she hadn't so far. But then, when she'd returned her gaze to him, and he'd seen her mouth "trust me," he'd realized she'd had a plan.

He would never forget the moment her clear, calm voice had echoed through the room as she'd challenged Angela. He'd heard the whispers and gasps, but he'd seen only Felicity's face. Something tugged at his heart as he saw how calmly she regarded Angela, seemingly oblivious to the chatter around her.

In that moment, he'd realized just how much he needed and wanted Felicity Smoak in his life as much, much more than just a best friend and Girl Friday. Then there was the fact that her bare shoulders looked milky white as the dim lighting in the room reflected off her creamy skin. It contrasted perfectly with the dark green color of her dress, something that had sent a bolt of desire through him when he'd picked her up earlier that evening. He knew she wore that color for him, and it made something dark, possessive, and rather primitive curl inside him as he'd watched her all night.

She'd charmed his mother early on, despite their initial verbal gaffs, and Thea and Roy adored her. Although she might not see it, he could tell she fit in just as well with this side of his life as she did with the Arrow side. And while that scared him, realizing how much she had come to mean to him on so many fronts, he also realized that he didn't want to wait and risk potentially losing her to another Barry who more than likely would come her way.

He was pretty sure that wasn't going to happen when he'd read the barely contained pride, mixed with a heavy dose of desire in her eyes as she'd made her winning bid. Their eyes had remained locked and he would swear nothing else in the world mattered but her.

Since that moment, all he'd wanted to do was get her out of that room and back to her apartment. Where, preferably, he wouldn't be leaving anytime soon. Because he was pretty sure that she was feeling exactly the same, despite everything that they probably should be talking about before even considering taking this next step. But if life had taught him anything, it was that you never knew what could happen tomorrow, especially with the lives they led. So, for probably the first time, he was going to take advantage of today.

So, here they were, pressed so tightly against each other that he couldn't tell where either of them began or ended, desperately trying to maintain some type of decorum in front of an obviously amused Diggle, who kept giving them knowing looks in the rearview mirror.

When they reached her apartment, he waited as Digg came around and opened the door, helping Felicity, who'd reluctantly pulled away from him as they'd arrived, out of the car. He watched as she gave him a quick hug before turning and waiting as he emerged behind her.

Exchanging a few words in a low tone with Diggle, who simply smiled and nodded, he turned and pulled Felicity against his side as he walked her towards the front steps of her building.

Felicity watched Diggle drive away out of the corner of her eye, and her heart started pounding in her chest. She swallowed hard as they boarded the elevator to take them to her floor. Thankfully, it was empty, and when the doors shut, Oliver turned, pulling her fully into his arms, his eyes locking with hers.

She waited, heart in her throat as they stared at each other. She knew this was the defining moment. Knew she should probably pull back, or make a joke, or ramble, or say anything before they took a step that would change everything forever.

But as she saw the emotions shining in his eyes as he leaned towards her lips for the second time that night, she decided words were the last thing she needed. Reaching up, she met him halfway.

The kiss was soft at first, tentative, both of them trying it out to see how it would feel. Then, Felicity gave a soft moan, her lips parting slightly, and things spiraled quickly out of control.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she opened her mouth to his immediate assault, shivering as his lips devoured hers. His hands pulled her closer even as he moved so her back was now up against the wall, every inch of their bodies pressed tightly together.

Oliver lost himself in the amazement of finally kissing Felicity as he'd dreamed about for what seemed like forever. His tongue battled with hers taking the kiss deeper. His arms tightened around her waist, one hand running up her back underneath his jacket, to smooth over the creamy skin of her bare shoulders. Her low moan fanned the flames already consuming his body, making him hungry to feel more.

Felicity moaned against his mouth, realizing that his kiss was so much more than she'd dreamed. Her body was on fire as her arms wrapped around his back, pulling him closer, arching against him. The feel of his fingers brushing across her bare skin sent sparks rocketing throughout her body.

Oliver groaned as he slid his leg between hers, thanking God for the nearly thigh-high slit in her dress as he could feel the heat of her skin, even with several thin layers of material between them. His kisses became more violent as he arched against her, his hands moving to her hips to pull her into closer contact with his clothed erection.

Felicity whimpered at the feel of him pressing against her center, arching and rubbing against him to find the friction she so desperately craved. His hands were roaming over her collarbone now, sliding down to cup her breasts through the thin material of her dress, making her moan as her nipples tightened beneath his talented fingers.

"Oliver!" She couldn't find words other than his name as he dragged his lips from hers to begin trailing a path of fiery heat down her neck and towards the V of her collarbone. One free hand had slipped to her waist, sliding inside the slit of her dress and running his fingers across the tops of her thighs. Her hips bucked towards him of their own accord, another moan of his name making him nip at her collarbone, soothing the sting with his tongue.

Both were so involved with each other, the dinging of the elevator as the doors opened barely registered. It was with great effort that Felicity managed to pull away, gasping for air, trying not to smile as Oliver's lips stayed pressed to her neck, his hands trying to hold her tighter to him.

"Oliver, we have to get off." The words were breathy and her desire addled mind barely registered what she was saying even as she tried to move them towards the doors.

"Really Felicity? I thought I was doing a pretty good job of getting you off right here." His voice was husky, his eyes nearly black as he finally pulled back, a rakish grin on his face.

Felicity normally would have blushed to high heaven at his words, but right now, all they did was conjure images that sent her body into overdrive. He must have seen the change because his lips were suddenly back on hers and he was kissing her harder than before as the elevator doors slid closed.

"Oliver, my apartment, now," was all she managed when she could breathe again. Thankfully, no one else had called for the elevator as she hit the open door button with the hand she'd managed to pry off Oliver's back.

He grumbled against her as she tried to pull him with her out the doors, stumbling over the material of her dress and her heels. She gasped as he suddenly swept her up into his arms, a gleam in his eye as he started nibbling his way across her shoulders as he strode down the hall to her apartment.

"Felicity, open your door." His voice was gruff and intense as he muttered the words against her neck, continuing to kiss her smooth skin even as he felt her trembling against him.

She could barely manage a coherent thought, but she somehow managed to pull her purse up and started rummaging around for her keys. She got distracted as his lips hit an especially sensitive area of her shoulder, moaning, eyes closing as she pulled his head tighter to her.

"Door, now," he growled, his lips managing a semblance of a smile even though they never left her skin. With a bit more maneuvering, she managed to get the keys out of her purse and after a few shaky tries, had the door open, Oliver striding through it as if he owned the place, kicking it shut with his foot, refusing to let her go as he blindly headed for her bedroom.

She moaned, raking her fingers across the back of his neck, feeling his teeth bite into her neck, knowing he would be leaving quite a few hickeys, but uncaring at the moment. She somehow managed to grab his head, pulling him back up to her lips, kissing him frantically with all the passion that had been building for months, if not years, inside her.

She gasped as she suddenly felt herself lowered to her feet, the backs of her knees bumping up against her bed as his hands pushed his jacket off her shoulders and tossed it to the floor. She moaned as she felt his hands slide up her back, deftly finding the zipper of her dress and pulling it down as he continued to kiss a path down her neck and towards her chest.

Desperate now to feel his skin, she reached for the buttons of his shirt, frantically working them free but getting frustrated as her shaking hands made the task more difficult. Without thinking, she grabbed fistfuls of his shirt and pulled with all her strength. The sound of ripping fabric had Oliver pulling back, aroused at the violence of her action, a feral grin crossing his features.

"A little anxious, Felicity?" He loved the way her eyes darkened at his words, a whimper her only response as she quickly divested him of his shirt. It was his turn to groan as her small hands began tracing a path over his chest, leaving trails of fire in their wake. Her lips quickly followed, planting kisses and nips along his muscles, making his body harden even more. He was pretty sure he growled as she lightly raked her nails over his nipples, soothing the sharp pain quickly with her tongue. When she finally pulled back, the playful expression in her eyes made something in his heart lighten.

"Not really. Should I be?" She bit her lip as she looked up at him, for just a moment, a hint of insecurity appearing in her eyes. His own gaze softened as he raised his hands to her cheeks, brushing his thumbs over her soft skin.

"I know what I want Felicity." He made sure she could see the truth in his eyes. "I want you."

Felicity's breath left her in a rush as her heart and head tried to process his words. It was obvious he meant them, but she still found it hard to believe. And while she was pretty sure there was a lot more they needed to talk about, right now, all she wanted was him as well.

Oliver felt his breath catch as her gaze suddenly turned predatory and she gently pushed him away. Before he could say anything, she gave a small twist of her shoulders and the dress he'd already unzipped slipped from her body, leaving her wearing only a green scrap of lace.

"Then have me."

She'd barely gotten the words out before he was pulling her to him, his lips slamming down on hers as he let his hands roam freely over her body. She was so responsive to him it drove him crazy. Every little whimper and moan she gave as his lips or hands discovered another sensitive spot on her body made his desire grow and he only wondered that it had taken him so long to allow them this pleasure.

Felicity was lost in the sensation of his lips and hands stoking fires all over her body. But very quickly she realized she wanted to do the same for him. She wanted to make Oliver lose that famed control. She wanted to be the one to accomplish that. And from the way he was responding to her, she didn't think he'd object.

Feeling powerful and sexier than she ever had, she managed to maneuver them around so that she could now push him down to the bed. His grunt as she climbed on top of him made her smile as she began working her lips and hands across his body. She kissed and nipped every part of him she could, treating scarred and normal skin alike. She'd long ago accepted his scars. They were a part of him and only made her want him more.

Oliver gasped as Felicity took control, growling as she moved down his body, hands, lips, and tongue driving him crazy. He moaned as he suddenly felt her hand close over him, stroking him through the material of his pants.

"Felicity," he groaned as she simply looked up with a wicked smile. Then, with a quickness that surprised him, she had his pants undone and along with his boxers, pushed off and onto the floor. He'd kicked off his shoes somewhere in the process and he could have sworn his heart stopped as she suddenly looked up at him, her eyes alight with desire and want, her face framed by blonde waves that brushed softly over the tops of his thighs.

Felicity couldn't hold back her own groan as she watched his hands clench into fists, his eyes now dark orbs that seemed to see into her soul. With a small smile, she leaned down and placed a kiss on the tip of him.

"God! Felicity!" Oliver growled her name, his eyes locked on hers as she grinned, then ran the tip of her tongue from the base to the tip of his arousal, swirling it around to catch the droplets of moisture that dotted the crown. His hips unconsciously thrust towards her mouth and he had to clutch the sheets in his hand to try and keep some semblance of control.

Felicity thrilled to his reaction, noting that the taste of him was salty, yet not unpleasant. He was wider and thicker than the men she'd been with before, but that knowledge only served to make her more determined in her mission.

Oliver knew the image of Felicity, on her knees between his thighs, hair falling around her face and desire filled eyes locked on his, was now burned into his brain. He couldn't seem to stop himself from allowing her to control the pace, amazed at how much she seemed to be enjoying herself.

Sensing his acquiescence, Felicity wrapped her lips fully around him, moving her hand in tandem with her mouth, his low moans and growls turning her on like nothing ever had.

Oliver could feel himself building to a peak, the sensations overwhelming him as she took him deeper into her throat. But he intended to be buried deep inside her when he brought them both over the edge.

Gathering what little sanity he had left, he growled her name, reaching down to pull her head off of him and her body back up his. At her whimpered protest, he covered her lips with his, his hands raking over her sides and coming up to cup her breasts.

Felicity moaned as his fingers tugged and stroked her nipples into hard little points, desire shooting directly to her center every time he pulled on one. She cried out as he broke their kiss, lowering his head until his mouth enveloped one taut nipple, while his free hands ran down and over her abdomen.

She whimpered at the feel of his lips and teeth on her breasts, while his fingers slipped between her thighs, a quick flick of his wrist removing the concealing material before delving into her wetness. She arched frantically against him, trying desperately to hurry him along with whispered words and guttural moans as he alternated between rubbing her clit and thrusting two fingers in and out of her body in short, sharp motions. She felt no embarrassment at being naked and writhing in his arms, only a white-hot desire that could only be quenched by Oliver taking her deep and hard and fast.

Oliver felt her desperation, felt his own matching need. Panting as he withdrew his fingers, he moved them to lock around her waist, rolling until she lay beneath him and he was perched between her thighs. He groaned as she wrapped her legs around his waist, arching her hips towards him with a low moan. She was the most beautiful sight he'd ever seen as he looked down at her and for a moment, he couldn't believe she was his.

Felicity read his thoughts clearly, despite her desire soaked brain. Reaching one hand up, she cupped his cheeks, even as she canted her hips into his.

"I want this, Oliver. I want you." She echoed his earlier words, letting him read the desire and need and she was pretty sure love, reflected in her eyes. "I've wanted you since the moment we met."

Her guttural words were the last straw. With a groan, he plunged himself deep into her body, hearing her cry out in satisfaction, his own growl echoing hers. The feel of her tight walls closing around him, the heat of her enveloping him, was incredible. He stilled for a moment, savoring the knowledge that she was now well and truly his. There was no way he'd allow her to be with anyone else, not now that he'd felt the wonder of being buried deep inside her, her whimpers and moans of his name music to his ears.

"Oliver, more!"

Felicity cried out as he withdrew most of the way before slamming back into her. Her hips worked frantically to meet his, every thrust seeming to drive him deeper into her body. His hands wrapped around her shoulders, pulling her forward so he could lock his lips over hers as they moved together, heat and fire and passion.

Oliver could tell she was nearing her peak as her inner muscles clenched around him and her body tensed. He was nearly there as well and with a growl, pulled back until he was looking into her eyes.

"Let go, Felicity. Come for me."

Felicity felt her body fly over the edge at his words, screaming his name as her body clenched around him, dragging him with her as wave after wave of desire swamped her body.

Oliver followed close behind, a few thrusts later, crying out her name as he shook against her, feeling her body milking him for all she was worth. It was like nothing he'd ever experienced before and he knew he never would again.

The aftershocks seemed to go on forever, as they clung to each other, panting for breath, his body covering hers. As he felt his muscles completely relax, he realized he was probably suffocating her with his weight, but as he went to roll off of her, she stopped him.

"No, please. I like finally feeling you inside me."

He groaned at the memory those words invoked, closing his eyes and bringing his forehead to rest against hers, marveling again at the woman who lay beneath him. They continued to simply breathe together in silence, until he finally felt Felicity raise a hand to his cheek and he pulled back enough to meet her intense gaze.

"That was worth the wait." She smiled into his eyes as his lips turned up into a grin.

"Worth $12,000?" He felt her body shake as she burst into laughter. His breath caught at how beautiful she looked, hair fanned out against his pillows, her naked body flushed and relaxed against his.

"Shouldn't you be asking yourself that? After all, it's your money I spent." She bit her lip as she watched comprehension dawn over his features. She laughed again as a smile spread across his face as he leaned down to brush a kiss over her lips.

"You're priceless, Felicity," he whispered when he pulled back, reaching to stroke a strand of hair behind her ear. "There's nothing I wouldn't spend, or do, if it meant I could be with you."

Her smile disappeared at the intensity in his words, and the look in his eyes. Something she thought she'd suppressed suddenly arose again in her chest. But before she could let it fully consume her, she had to be sure.

"What are you saying, Oliver?" She bit her lip, wondering if she was ruining the evening, but needing to know if this was going to be more than one night. "What does this mean for us? Is there even an us?"

Oliver sobered a moment, reading the worry in her eyes. For a moment, he considered telling her that this was just tonight, that they'd had a moment of weakness that he couldn't allow to happen again, especially if it meant putting her in danger. It was what he should do to keep her safe. To make sure she had a million more tomorrows, whether he was in them or not.

But then he remembered the look in her eyes every time he caught her staring at him working out on the salmon ladder. The reassuring sound of her voice in his ear, guiding him as he took down yet another Starling City criminal. Her unwavering belief in him, even through her frustration, as she'd called him out on some of his more questionable actions. The way her hands felt when she patched him up, or lingered against his arm in a supportive gesture.

Remembered how he'd felt as he'd locked his gaze on her from the runway. The way she'd looked at him, desire evident in her eyes as she'd told him he would be leaving with her. The way she'd shattered in his arms, her cries of his name as he'd lost himself in the most exquisite ecstasy he'd ever known. The way she felt so perfect, so right, despite all the reasons she shouldn't, here and now in his arms.

He might have told himself he couldn't afford the risks of caring for her like he wanted, but the bottom line was pretty obvious now. If he were honest, it had been for a long time, probably since he first saw her smile when he presented her with his bullet ridden laptop. He was never going to be able to let her go. Much less return things to the way they were before. Because he couldn't see his life, as Oliver Queen or the Arrow, without her in it now.

Felicity watched the varying emotions come and go across his features, holding her breath, pretty sure he was weighing things in his mind. Part of her expected him to say this was just tonight, that they'd been caught up in the moment, that they had to pretend this never happened. And if that happened, she'd find a way to deal with it. She'd hate it, but she'd do it.

But another part wanted nothing more than for him to give into his feelings, feelings she knew now were there for her. He cared, much more than he might admit. And she knew how hard that was for him to show, much less feel. She knew he would worry even more about her if they pursued whatever this was between them.

But she worried too, would always worry, and she was okay with that. It was part of what she loved about him—the fact that he risked everything to save others. And that he cared enough about her to do what it took to keep her safe. But it went both ways. She'd do whatever it took to keep him safe as well. And if the perks of that included nights like the past one, well, she wouldn't complain.

But it all depended on Oliver. She knew her choice. No regrets.

Oliver, looking deep into her eyes, saw everything she wasn't saying. And he felt something slip into place in his chest, filling a void he hadn't even been aware of until now. And he knew exactly how to answer.

"It means, Felicity, that your nights are going to be a lot more interesting, seeing as you will be spending them with me for the foreseeable future," he leaned down, brushing his lips over her collarbone, delighting in her gasp. Looking back up at her, he let everything he was feeling shine clear in his eyes, "preferably in your bed or mine."

Felicity gasped as his lips covered hers, everything he was trying to say was suddenly crystal clear. She wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss as she pulled him against her.

Oliver lost himself in her body, in her touch, in the magic that was Felicity as he gave in completely to his feelings. When he finally pulled back for breath, he smiled down at her, feeling his desire growing again at the way she was looking at him.

"Okay," she managed, knowing he could read everything she wasn't able to say in her eyes. She reached up and stroked her hand over the stubble of his jaw, loving the way he leaned into her touch, eyes closing in bliss. "But one thing," she waited until his eyes opened and met hers again, slight confusion in them. "Just because we're spending our days, nights, and late nights together, doesn't mean you're getting out of taking me on that Christmas date. Even if I don't celebrate the holiday."

Oliver laughed, leaning down and brushing a kiss across her lips before replying. "Don't worry, I've been planning our date since I first asked you to bid on me." He grinned at her surprised look. "But right now, I think there are more pressing matters to consider."

Any response she might have had was swept away as he took her lips again in a kiss and her desire began to build all over again. The last coherent thought she had was that this might just be the best holiday season she'd ever experienced.

* * *

_**Notes:** Hope you enjoyed and here's to an Olicity filled 2014!_


End file.
